


Много времени прошло

by NewBadGirl



Series: Нормальная жизнь [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Multi, Recuperation, Time Skips, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: Много времени прошло с тех пор, когда я мог держать голову прямо. Много времени прошло с тех пор, когда я впервые увидел тебя.





	Много времени прошло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Been A While](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887069) by [Dangit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit/pseuds/Dangit). 



> Песня: Staind — It's Been A While
> 
> To Dangit:  
> I can't believe it's been two years since I've discovered you here. Thank you for being an awesome person, who's kindly allowed me to translate this incredible story. You ripped my heart out and pulled it back in. I think I've never really enjoyed translating before I've read this collection. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. And Happy New Year!
> 
> Спасибо моим любимым Victoria_Logan и Der Weisse Phoenix за помощь в вычитке!

 

 

* * *

**_Много времени прошло с тех пор,_ **  
**_Когда я мог держать голову прямо._ **  
**_Много времени прошло с тех пор,_ **  
**_Когда я впервые увидел тебя._ **  
**_Много времени прошло с тех пор,_ **  
**_Когда я мог крепко стоять на ногах,_ **  
**_Много времени прошло с тех пор,_ **  
**_Когда я мог просто взять и позвонить тебе._ **

* * *

Желание не исчезло полностью: под кожей зудело, словно там копошились муравьи, а еще мучила ложная жажда. В груди засело отчаянное чувство на подобие того, когда задерживаешь дыхание на долгое время и от давления в легких отчаянно хочется _дышать_.  
  
Чувство отчаяния не покидало.

Зоро не мог просто так это _игнорировать_... Скорее, он начинал сдаваться беспомощности, захлестывающей на последнем выдохе, когда приходило осознание того, что вскоре умрешь и ничего не сможешь с этим сделать... Вот, что он чувствовал.  
  
— Возможно, так и есть, — сказал Санджи, когда Зоро поделился мыслями. — Эта версия тебя умрет, а ты возродишься. Уже намного сильнее.  
  
Фраза прозвучала настолько банально, что Зоро стоило бы подразнить его за это, но, на удивление, именно она успокоила. Санджи всегда разговаривал так, будто восстановление Зоро — дело времени. Все _друзья_ — все еще чуждое ему слово — не рассматривали вероятность того, что Зоро снова сломается. Их вера в него, откровенно говоря, немного пугала. И все же, странно умиротворяла.  
  
Они часто его навещали. У всех своя жизнь и проблемы, с которыми приходилось справляться, но каждый день у Зоро бывал хотя бы один посетитель. Брук приходил каждый день, он был рядом с самого первого дня в больнице. Зоро поймал себя на мысли, что утром ждет его прихода. Из-за врачебных обязательств Чоппер также часто к нему наведывался, но бывали случаи, когда к нему приходили только медсестры. Чоппер — занятой человек, и реабилитация не его специальность. Единственная причина, по которой он являлся лечащим врачом Зоро — сам вызвался.  
  
— Он _умолял_ , — поправил Усопп, когда Зоро его об этом спросил. — И ты знаешь, каким становится Чоппер, когда чего-то хочет. Ему невозможно отказать.  
  
Звучало правдоподобно. Когда Чоппер смотрел на него жалобными глазами, Зоро соглашался на вещи, которые изначально не хотел делать. Несмотря на то, что Чоппер возмужал к двадцати одному году, Зоро продолжал есть с его рук. На мгновение ему стало интересно, знал ли Чоппер, что вызывал в Зоро чувство чрезмерной опеки.  
  
Раньше он стыдился подобной эмоции, но сейчас даже благодарен. Это лучше, чем уродливые, извращенные вещи, которые раньше съедали изнутри. Воспоминания того, как он разговаривал с Чоппером — злоба и ненависть, лившиеся из рта, — все сильнее хотелось стереть.  
  
Поэтому Зоро старался об этом не думать. Делал все возможное, чтобы исполнить это желание.  
  
Чтобы полностью вывести Коро из организма, понадобилось две недели, и Зоро мало что помнил из того времени. После того, как результаты оказались отрицательными, он провел еще одну неделю в изолированной палате, но вскоре его перевели в предыдущую палату. У него даже появился сосед, правда, того довольно быстро выписали.

Спустя еще одну неделю Чоппер решил, что пора снимать повязки.  
  
— К этому времени швы должны были затянуться, — сказал Чоппер, помогая Зоро занять вертикальное положение на кровати. — Думаю, нам больше не нужны повязки.  
  
— Значит, его раны полностью зажили? — поинтересовался Санджи. Сегодня его очередь навещать. Друзья составили довольно хороший график посещений. Санджи всегда приходил по четвергам, что странно, потому что последнее, что помнил Зоро: выходные у Санджи по понедельникам. Брук, конечно же, тоже пришел. Он всегда рядом.  
  
— Нет, для этого потребуется больше времени, — сказал Чоппер, разматывая повязку на голове Зоро. — Поверхностно — да, но обе раны довольно глубокие. Пройдет много месяцев прежде, чем мышцы полностью восстановятся от такого грубого разреза. Это значит, что тебе нельзя заниматься спортом, понял?  
  
— Понял, — пробормотал Зоро. Когда он в последний раз занимался? Он не помнил.  
  
— Подними руки, мне нужно размотать бинты на твоей груди.  
  
Зоро подчинился: поднял руки и уставился немигающим взглядом в точку на противоположном конце комнаты, пока Чоппер снимал бинты с груди. Он еще не видел своего тела. Зоро всегда отворачивался, когда медсестры меняли повязки, и никто не предлагал ему зеркала, чтобы посмотреть на шрам на глазу. Зоро запаниковал, когда впервые проснулся и понял, что не видит одним глазом, но сейчас уже привык.  
  
Особой разницы не было, и его беспокоило отсутствие глаза, только когда кто-то пугал его своим присутствием со слепой стороны. Зато слух стал намного острее. Чоппер сказал, что это как-то связано с потерей зрения, хотя Зоро особо не прислушивался к его словам.  
  
Он доверял всему, что делал Чоппер.  
  
— Хм-м… Отека нет, и большинство ниток уже рассосались. Кожа немного шелушится, так что скоро будет зудеть, но не чеши ничего. У тебя и так останутся большие шрамы, так что не усугубляй положение. Что ж, все выглядит вполне здоровым, — заявил Чоппер. — Я не думаю, что раны откроются, если только ты не будешь таскать тяжести. Думаю, ты можешь начать делать легкие физические упражнения. Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты стал вялым.  
  
— Когда ты вставал с постели в последний раз? — с любопытством спросил Брук.  
  
— Никогда, — ответил Зоро. — Ну, я вставал, когда менял койки пару недель назад, но это всего на пару секунд.  
  
— Ты можешь ходить по комнате, — предложил Чоппер. — Хотя, раз уж ты стал мобильным, больница приставит к тебе охрану. Ты все-таки еще _находишься_  под арестом.  
  
Зоро кивнул. Он знал, что Робин над чем-то работала, но с ним она не могла это обсуждать. Зоро и секунды не сомневался, что она поможет ему выкрутиться из данной передряги, но не уверен, что хочет этого. Он действительно сильно напортачил в жизни, и будет несправедливо, если он не ответит за свои поступки.  
  
Заключение в тюрьме самое легкое наказание, которое он заслужил.  
  
За то, что превращал детей в наркоманов. За то, что разрушал жизни невинных людей. За то, что избивал до полусмерти подростков и неудачливых ублюдков, которые были зависимы также, как он.  
  
Зоро передернуло, когда прохладный воздух больничной палаты лизнул его обнаженную кожу.  
  
— О, совсем забыл! Сейчас принесу тебе что-нибудь накинуть сверху, — сказал Чоппер. — Ты не хочешь… эм, тебе дать зеркало?  
  
Зоро перевел удивленный взгляд на Чоппера. Он должен это сделать: пришло время посмотреть на себя. Не хотелось, но ему пора перестать вести себя как чертов трус и посмотреть в лицо реальности.  
  
— Да, — кивнул он.  
  
Порез на глазу не болел — Зоро едва ли его чувствовал. Но шрам на груди болел и зудел, словно постоянное напоминание обо всем, через что он прошел. До сих пор проходит.  
  
Чоппер передал ему широкое ручное зеркало, и Зоро, словно отрывая с кожи пластырь, поднес его к лицу и посмотрел на себя.  
  
Все не так… плохо. Не сказать, что все ужасно. Просто выглядело так, будто глаз закрыт, может быть, подмигивает. На лице был тонкий розовый шрам, который пересекал его поперек, начиная с места чуть ниже скулы и доходя практически до роста волос.  
  
— Я полностью зашил его, — сказал Чоппер. — Чтобы избежать попадания инфекции. Эм, ты потерял всю чувствительность вокруг глаза, но сам нерв в порядке. Нам не пришлось все… выскабливать.  
  
Зоро кивнул, затем сместил немного зеркало, чтобы рассмотреть грудь. А вот здесь все было именно так, как он того ожидал.  
  
Рубец воспалено-красного цвета, зубчатый, будто края раны штопали трясущимися руками. Выглядело так, словно рану зашил или сам Зоро, или тот, у кого совсем нет опыта. Толстый шрам сбегал с левой ключицы и по диагонали до правого бедра, где кожа была нежной и немного отекшей.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, хоть что-то в этом есть положительное, — внезапно сказал Санджи, привлекая внимание Зоро. — Этот шрам отвлекает от твоего уродливого лица.  
  
— Мне кажется, это довольно эффектно, — вклинился Брук. — Загадочно и круто!  
  
— Вы — идиоты, — огрызнулся Зоро, но почему-то улыбнулся.

  
*******

 

Иногда становилось совсем худо. Мыслей и чувств накапливалось так много, что было просто невыносимо. Зоро прорабатывал целые планы в голове после того, как узнавал график медсестер и время смены караула охранников. Старался запомнить планировку больницы и выучить, в какое время навещали его друзья. Данные факты, тщательно уложенные в голове, помогали просчитать наилучший вариант проникновения в больничный лекарственный склад, чтобы взять оттуда пару банок викодина. Пузырек морфина. Валиум. Ксанакс. Что-нибудь, что помогло бы притупить боль.  
  
Идеальный план. В его голове события проигрывались словно в кино и выглядели как хорошо поставленный танец. Он представлял все: каждый маленький шаг, включая то, что произойдет позже.  
  
Представлял лица своих друзей: шокированное — Чоппера, разочарованное — Луффи, злое — Нами. Представлял, как Фрэнки качает головой, а Робин смотрит на него холодным колючим взглядом. Представлял нотку понимания в выражении лица Брука и то, как нервно бегают глаза Усоппа. Довольно четко представил, как Санджи набросится на него с оскорблениями.  
  
Временами, несмотря на то, что было невыносимо больно об этом думать, Зоро хотел воплотить план в жизнь. Чтобы приглушить все чувства. Но всегда ждал слишком долго. До тех пор, пока в палату не возвращалась медсестра. До тех пор, пока не приходил Брук с утра пораньше. До тех пор, пока охрана не переставала болтать, меняя караул.  
  
Зоро ждал и скрежетал зубами. Клял себя за то, что не следовал задумке, не делал ничего, чтобы заглушить боль. Но как бы ни было больно ненавидеть себя за то, что он не удовлетворял голод, ничто не причинит ему большей боли, чем отвращение в глазах друзей.  
  
Зоро оставался в своем уме только потому, что видел их каждый день. Все дело было в их постоянных визитах, слепой преданности. Он не хотел подвести друзей. Только не снова.  
  
Робин навещала его реже других. Зоро знал, что она может попасть в неприятности за разговоры с ним, поскольку с технической точки зрения он находился под арестом и Робин была арестовавшим его офицером. Конфликт интересов или что-то в этом роде. Но Робин — это Робин, и Зоро вполне уверен, что она может делать все, что захочет.  
  
Ей все сходило с рук.  
  
— Судья огласит решение завтра, — известила Робин. Она сидела на неудобном стуле рядом с его кроватью, пока Фрэнки спал на кушетке, придвинутой к стене. Было поздно, давно за полночь, но Зоро совсем не чувствовал усталости.  
  
— Как думаешь, какой он даст мне срок? — тихо спросил Зоро. Он хорошо осведомлен, что в штате Джорджии легализована смертная казнь. Будет довольно поэтично, если за ошибки ему придется отплатить смертельной инъекцией.  
  
— О, совсем немного, — ответила Робин, сильно удивив. — Возможно, три года?  
  
— Подожди, о чем ты вообще говоришь?  
  
— Я нашла информацию, которую ты собрал на Дофламинго, Зоро, — тихо призналась Робин. — Она привела к аресту Маршалла Д. Тича и Шарлотты Линлин. Кайдо в бегах, но довольно скоро мы его поймаем.  
  
Зоро смутно помнил, как собирал информацию о взаимодействиях Доффи с этими наркобаронами.  
  
— Что на счет Гладиуса? Я убил его, разве нет?  
  
— Да, но это была самооборона, — кивнула Робин. — Той ночью ты спас жизнь трем агентам.  
  
Разве? Зоро этого не помнил. Все как в тумане. То, что он тогда сделал, определенно случилось не от доброты душевной. Тогда он беспокоился только о своей шкуре, старался найти новую дозу. Он не заслуживал награды за подобный поступок.  
  
— Зоро… Это была ошибка, — мягко произнесла Робин. — Ты совершил ошибку, на этом все. Тебе придется отсидеть, но это не значит, что ты будешь осужденным до конца жизни. Существуют другие способы отплатить за ошибки.  
  
— Ты так думаешь? — шепнул Зоро.  
  
— Знаю, — немедленно отозвалась она. Зоро слышал насколько искренне она это сказала, ее взгляд был на удивление нежным. — Может быть, пока ты не знаешь как это сделать, но обязательно узнаешь.  
  
Может быть, Робин права. Возможно, жизнь в тюрьме — самый легкий выход из всех. Зоро нужно мудрее распорядиться временем, постараться достигнуть чего-то большего. Он не может умереть так просто, не после всего того дерьма, которое натворил. Ему просто нужно об этом подумать.

* * *

**_И все, что я помню — это то,_ **  
**_Что несмотря на всю дерьмовость происходящего,_ **  
**_За все последствия своих действий_ **  
**_Я ответил, но не рассчитал силы..._ **

* * *

  
  
Зоро ожидал услышать оглашение решения от Робин. Брук пришел рано утром — пунктуальный, как всегда, — но Зоро едва ли мог сосредоточиться на беседе, возвращаясь мыслями к Робин.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Зоро? — спросил Брук, напугав его.  
  
Посмотрев на друга, Зоро понял, что не услышал ни слова из того, что говорил Брук, и покраснел.  
  
— Прости, Брук. Я просто… Чуть позже придет Робин с новостями о… С решением суда.  
  
Брук понятливо кивнул.  
  
— Ах, да. Мне кажется, Фрэнки вскользь об этом упоминал. Заседание начнется после полудня, так что у нас еще есть время. Не переживай так сильно, Зоро.  
  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул Зоро. — Не понимаю, в чем дело. Меня не волнует то, какой мне дадут срок.  
  
— Возможно, мы предвзяты, но нам всем хотелось бы, чтобы ты получил минимальное наказание, — тихо сказал Брук. — Прошу, знай это, Зоро.  
  
Да, он знал. Они продолжали ему об этом твердить. Из-за этого Зоро чувствовал себя чертовски виноватым, особенно вспоминая то время, когда был уверен, что им на него плевать. Но было приятно слышать слова поддержки, произнесенные вслух. Было приятно видеть беспокойство Нами: слышать — как всегда — резкие слова, но видеть в глазах нежность. Было приятно слушать болтовню Луффи, чья яркая индивидуальность ни на грамм не потухла из-за мрака, окружающего Зоро.  
  
Немного раздражало то, как над ним постоянно трясся Фрэнки, словно гиперопекающий брат, но Зоро понимал, что он просто хотел сделать, как лучше. Хотя, если быть совсем честным с самим собой, это приятно.  
  
В обществе Санджи Зоро чувствовал себя неловко, тем более он понятия не имел, какие у них теперь отношения. Они друзья? Бывшие любовники? Или просто люди, у которых один круг общения?  
  
Санджи навещал его из-за чувства вины?  
  
Больно ли ему смотреть на него также, как самому Зоро? Санджи признался, что любит его, но он также сказал, что независимо от ситуации всегда будет выбирать дочь. И Зоро его _понимал_. Понимал, потому что чувствовал бы то же самое, окажись на его месте.  
  
И логичнее для Санджи держаться от него подальше. В конце концов, кто хочет, чтобы наркозависимый находился рядом с их детьми? К чему придет жизнь Санджи и его дочери, если рядом с ними будет присутствовать такой человек, как Зоро?  
  
Жизнь несправедлива и не идеальна, и иногда нужно чем-то жертвовать. В их случае Санджи пожертвовал счастьем с Зоро ради дочери.  
  
Зоро уважал его решение. Он не влюбился бы в Санджи, поступай тот иначе.  
  
— Спасибо, Брук, — также тихо ответил Зоро и — надеялся — ободряюще улыбнулся. — Зная Робин, возможно я даже выйду отсюда свободным человеком.  
  
— Будем верить! — воскликнул Брук и громко рассмеялся.  
  
Зоро продолжал растягивать губы в улыбке — хотя она, наверное, выглядела очень фальшиво — и постарался сосредоточиться на разговоре. Брук определенно заметил его рассеянность, потому что вскоре ушел, как всегда пообещав, что вернется завтра.  
  
На часах уже без пятнадцати двенадцать, а это значило, что Робин приедет через несколько часов.  
  
Но человеком, который вошел в его палату по истечению времени, являлась не Робин, а Михоук.  
  
Зоро вздрогнул. Первым инстинктивным желанием было себя защитить, но, когда рука была на полпути к поясу, он вспомнил, что мечей у него нет.  
  
А они — все три — в руках Михоука.  
  
— Их ищешь? — слегка ухмыляясь, спросил он.  
  
— Я… Откуда они у вас?  
  
— Этот я забрал, когда вырубил тебя, — Михоук опустил взгляд на Вадо. — Остальные изъяли вместе с вещами после твоего ареста. Они хранились в участке, но я подумал, что тебе захочется их увидеть.  
  
Зоро ничего не сказал. Михоук приблизился и после того, как положил три меча на его колени, устроился на стуле рядом с кроватью.  
  
Тяжелые — намного тяжелее, чем раньше. Вадо чистый, как никогда белоснежный, и Зоро представил, как Вадо разрывается от гордости, сияя клинком на солнце. Китэцу, его трудный ребенок, дрожал, и Зоро уверен: если бы он вынул его из ножен, клинок его порезал. Шусуй молчал, как всегда неподвижный и спокойный.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Зоро.  
  
— Красивые мечи, — произнес Михоук. — Я очень удивился, увидев, что ими владеет такой человек, как ты.  
  
Зоро глухо рассмеялся. Да, они слишком хороши для него. Все три — великолепные мечи, заслуживающие лучшего мастера.  
  
— Все они подарены, — объяснил Зоро. — Но возможно, так до конца и не стали моими.  
  
— Кто их тебе отдал? — с любопытством спросил Михоук.  
  
— Это Шусуй, — начал Зоро, дотронувшись пальцами до прекрасных ножен. — Он достался мне в подарок от прошлого хозяина. Он немного тяжелее, чем все мечи, которыми я владел, но сильный. Могущественный.  
  
— А еще он с норовом, — добавил Михоук, и Зоро фыркнул.  
  
— Это еще мягко сказано.  
  
Говорить об этом с Михоуком на удивление приятно. Больше никто — кроме Брука в какой-то степени — не понимал связь Зоро с мечами. Для него они не обычные вещи, скорее продолжение его самого.  
  
Хотя все еще больно думать о том, что раньше он бы с готовностью с ними расстался.  
  
— Сандай Китэцу. Один мой друг провел все лето, чтобы его выследить, — продолжил Зоро, остановив взгляд на красной рукояти. — Он вычитал в сети о трех предположительно проклятых мечах. Сандай сделали последним, поэтому считается, что он самый слабый. Он проблемный, немного кровожадный, но я никогда не встречал более острого меча.  
  
— А белый?  
  
— Вадо Итимондзи, — благоговейно выдохнул Зоро. — Семейная реликвия, которая поколениями передавалась женщинам в моей семье. По словам отца, он сделан мастером мечей для одного из моих предков — женщины-самурая своего времени. Это… подарок для моей сестры, но после ее смерти отец передал его мне.  
  
— Я слышал о твоей прабабушке, — удивил его Михоук. — Она действительно была великим воином, если верить истории. Твоя сестра хорошо обращалась с клинком?  
  
— Она была лучшей, — Зоро смотрел на Вадо, мягко поглаживая белые ножны. — Будучи бойцом, она была непобедима. Несмотря на возраст, силу или габариты ее оппонента, она всех побеждала. Она… Знаете, она хотела отвоевать ваш титул. Если бы она не умерла, уверен, она бы в этом преуспела.  
  
Желтые глаза Михоука практически светились: взгляд настолько напряженный и пронизывающий, что легко приковывал к месту.  
  
— А ты, Ророноа Зоро? Почему ты владеешь этим клинком?  
  
Зоро открыл рот, но ответ застрял в горле. Почему? Он делал это из-за Куины. Так как это была ее мечта, потому что он обещал ее исполнить за место сестры. Он делал это потому, что никто другой бы не решился, потому что такая мечта не заслуживает умереть так просто.  
  
— Знаешь ли ты, почему я позволил тебе выжить? — тихо спросил Михоук, и Зоро покачал головой. — Я сделал это, потому что увидел огонь в твоих глазах. В твоих мечах была сила. У тебя есть талант и сила духа. Не трать время, стараясь достичь чужой мечты. Чего хочешь _ты_?  
  
Чего он хотел? Зоро всегда хотел быть таким, как Куина. Хотел, чтобы она им гордилась, хотел быть великим бойцом, как она. Он хотел выиграть хотя бы один бой против нее.  
  
Зоро хотел победить ее… Стать лучше нее.  
  
Он хотел стать лучше нее. Зоро никогда не думал, что сможет это сделать, никогда не верил, что сможет ее победить — ни разу за тысячу и один бой против нее. Всегда обрывал и не верил в себя. А после ее смерти, когда он продолжил мечтать о титуле лучшего мечника, всегда чувствовал, будто крадет мечту Куины. Складывалось ощущение, будто, отрицая все, чего она добилась, таким образом пытался ее забыть.  
  
— Я хочу быть сильным, — прошептал Зоро. — Сильнее нее. Сильнее вас.  
  
Казалось, такой ответ удовлетворил Михоука. Он кивнул — лицо все также оставалось бесстрастным — и забрал мечи с колен Зоро.  
  
— Завтра я возвращаюсь в Россию, — начал Михоук. — Через два дня тебя переведут в реабилитационный центр, там ты проведешь восемнадцать месяцев. После этого тебя перевезут обратно в Детройт, где ты отработаешь тридцать месяцев в Импел Даун. Судья решил, что самым подходящим местом для того, чтобы искупить твои преступления, будет город, в котором ты их совершил.  
  
Зоро покорно кивнул.  
  
— Четыре года? Это все, что мне присудили?  
  
Михоук усмехнулся.  
  
— Это тюрьма строгого режима, Зоро. Четыре года в этих стенах покажутся тебе адом, по сравнению с другими местами заключения.  
  
— Вы не думаете, что я заслужил большего? — спросил Зоро, усмехнувшись в ответ. Он слышал об Импел Даун и представлял, насколько ужасно там может быть.  
  
Михоук пожал плечами.  
  
— Не важно, что я думаю. Единственная причина, почему ты не отбываешь пожизненное заключение, — Робин. У тебя нет возможности досрочного освобождения, но если по каким-либо причинам ты устроишь сцену — разозлишь охранников, ввяжешься в драку, _что угодно_ , — срок будет продлен.  
  
— Я понимаю.  
  
Он не будет ввязываться в неприятности. Зоро собирался не высовываться и помалкивать. Он отбудет срок и потом с помощью друзей найдет способ исправить ошибки.  
  
— Очень хорошо. Увидимся через четыре года, Ророноа.  
  
Зоро снова кивнул, и только потом до него дошел смысл сказанных слов.  
  
— Подождите, что вы сказали?  
  
— Я не принимаю вызовы от слабаков. Поэтому прежде, чем разыскать меня, убедись в том, что стал сильнее, — сказал Михоук и на этих словах удалился.  
  
Зоро смотрел ему в спину, приоткрыв рот. Потом взглянул на свои руки, натруженные после многих лет тяжелых и напряженных тренировок. Его тело покрыто бледными шрамами от многочисленных тренировок с настоящими клинками — как приказывал отец — вместо деревянных. Он до сих пор помнил, как кровоточил рот после целого дня тренировки с Вадо в зубах. Как трудно было научиться использовать правую руку, заставлять себя использовать не ведущую руку каждый день, чтобы научиться свободно владеть обеими руками. Зоро помнил боль в мышцах, как его тело всю неделю было будто свинцом налито, потому что он заставлял себя тренироваться еще усерднее, всегда, каждый день.  
  
И сейчас этого не хватало.  
  
Победить Михоука. В конце концов, может, это не настолько несбыточная мечта, как он изначально думал?

* * *

**_Много времени прошло с тех пор,_ **  
**_Когда я мог сказать что независим,_ **  
**_А еще много времени прошло с тех пор,_ **  
**_Когда я мог сказать, что люблю себя._ **  
**_Много времени прошло с тех пор,_ **  
**_Когда я пропал и все испоганил,_ **  
**_Как обычно._ **  
**_Много чего было уже давно,_ **  
**_Но весь этот отстой кажется пустяком,_ **  
**_Когда я с тобой..._ **

* * *

  
К нему не должны приходить посетители, но правило особо не соблюдалось. Охранники, стоящие у двери, тепло поприветствовали Робин, когда она прибыла вместе с остальными. Они хотели попрощаться с Зоро до того, как его переместят в реабилитационный центр.  
  
Ну, кроме Санджи. Но у того было оправдание — Клоя. Санджи бы ни за что ее сюда не привел. Конечно же нет.  
  
— Как-будто там вы не сможете меня навещать, — рявкнул Зоро, уставившись на поскуливающего Луффи, пока Чоппер помогал ему переодеться.  
  
— К тебе не пустят посетителей, пока назначенный тебе терапевт этого не скажет, — напомнила Робин. — Возможно, пройдет несколько месяцев прежде, чем мы сможем тебя увидеть.  
  
— Не говоря уже о том, что центр в двух часах езды отсюда, — добавил Усопп.  
  
— И часы посещения только по выходным, — закончил Чоппер. — Так что не жалуйся.  
  
Зоро закатил глаза, но язык прикусил. Если честно, он немного переживал из-за предстоящего перевода. Зоро знал, что тьма всегда сгущается перед рассветом. Он будет заперт в здании с другими наркоманами, вдали от друзей, и зависимость может себя проявить. Однажды все станет настолько плохо, что он начнет заново употреблять.  
  
Зоро был не совсем чист, Чоппер давал ему легкие успокаивающие средства, чтобы облегчить некоторые симптомы, но в психиатрической клинике Фууся все будет по-другому.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Фрэнки, похлопав его по спине. Зоро посмотрел на него и мягко улыбнулся, увидев широкую ухмылку на лице друга. — Луффи знает терапевта, который будет тебе помогать, и Робин там хорошо известна среди работников. Они будут держать нас в курсе твоих успехов.  
  
Его терапевт — Шанкс. Зоро это имя было смутно знакомо, но он не мог вспомнить откуда. Возможно, Луффи упоминал о нем один раз? Как сказал Усопп, поездка до его нового дома заняла чуть больше двух часов. Или тюрьмы, это с какой стороны посмотреть.  
  
Зоро знал, что его дело — особенное. Он преступник — к тому же, опасный, — и только благодаря Робин его приняли в реабилитационный центр с гражданскими. А еще Луффи, у которого тоже немало связей.  
  
Тем не менее, фургон, который ехал в Фууся, был пуст, за исключением Зоро и четырех вооруженных охранников. Они выкрутили радио на полную катушку, купили Зоро перекус и постоянно шутили, но за все это время ни разу не ослабили бдительность. Руки они держали на кобуре, а взглядом следили за каждым движением Зоро.  
  
Они дружелюбны, но не тупы.  
  
Только двое охранников из четырех вошли с ним в здание: они останутся здесь на все время пребывания Зоро в центре, присматривая за ним. Он почти уверен, что их звали Хьюитт и Росс, хотя до сих пор не знал, кто из них кто.  
  
Зоро должен зарегистрироваться. Ему не было необходимости разговаривать: один из охранников говорил от его имени. Этот парень знал его чертовски хорошо: имя, возраст, причина, по которой он здесь, и так далее и тому подобное. У Зоро не будет соседа, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не докажет, что не убьет никого во сне. С терапевтом он будет встречаться каждый день, и со временем эти встречи сократятся до трех посещений в неделю, а затем — один раз вплоть до освобождения.  
  
— Сначала он побеседует со своим терапевтом, — сказала симпатичная медсестра охраннику. — Мы проверим его вещи и назначим комнату. Ему придется переодеться в местную форму и обувь. Запрещены металлические предметы, ремни. Серьги нужно сдать, а также телефон, если он есть.  
  
— Зоро, серьги, — приказал охранник.  
  
Зоро посмотрел на него и приподнял руки: не только его кисти скованы наручниками, но еще и предплечья опутаны цепью, которая держала руки близко к груди, сводя к минимуму любые движения. Видимо, его драка с Михоуком и тот факт, что он выжил, делали его опасным.  
  
Наверное, хладнокровное убийство парня — даже если Робин удалось это выдать за самооборону, — также делало его опасным.  
  
— Я их сниму, — сказал второй охранник. Он посмотрел на Зоро так, будто спрашивал разрешение, несмотря на то, что через секунду подойдет и сделает это. Все же Зоро ему за это благодарен. Охранник создал иллюзию, будто у Зоро был выбор, хотя по факту его нет.  
  
Зоро наклонил голову вбок, позволив охраннику осторожно вынуть три серьги. Медсестра убрала их в маленький пластиковый пакет.  
  
— Вам вернут все вещи после освобождения, — проинформировала она. — Сейчас переоденьтесь и принесите мне ваши вещи. После этого вы встретитесь с Шанксом.  
  
Новая одежда состояла из бледно-синего комбинезона и резиновых тапочек такого же цвета. По крайней мере, ему выдали хлопковые носки. А вообще, комбинезон довольно приятный к телу: материал не раздражал кожу на груди, был достаточно легким, а еще слегка пах кондиционером для белья.  
  
Охранники не дали ему уединиться, но Зоро никогда не стеснялся своего тела. Даже сейчас, когда его грудь выглядела как реквизит из фильма ужаса. Медсестра забрала его личные вещи, убрала все в пластиковый пакет вместе с сережками, закрыла и написала маркером его имя и серию цифр.  
  
— Следуйте за мной, — произнесла она и повела по коридорам.  
  
Шанкс высокий, намного выше Зоро. Он хорошо сложен и у него огненно-красные волосы, зачесанные назад. Удивительнее всего было то, что у него три шрама на левом глазу. Они похожи на однотипный шрам Зоро, но с одним лишь отличием: его глаз не был поврежден.  
  
— Ты, должно быть, Ророноа Зоро! — пылко поприветствовал Шанкс. — Давай, садись! Я не кусаюсь.  
  
Зоро шаркающей походкой прошел в кабинет и сел в удобное кресло. Он угрюмо посмотрел на человека, который будет управлять его жизнью следующие полтора года и от которого будет зависеть его выздоровление.  
  
— Не зажимайся так! — рассмеявшись, сказал Шанкс. — Сегодня мы немного поговорим. В будущем мы будем часто видеться, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты относился ко мне как к человеку, с которым можно пообщаться. Давай посмотрим… У меня есть твое досье.  
  
Зоро попытался прочитать то, что было написано вверх тормашками, но у Чоппера был ужасный почерк. Кажется, этим страдали все доктора.  
  
— Все кажется довольно просто, — произнес Шанкс. — Наркотическая зависимость, депрессия, агрессивное поведение…  
  
— Я не страдаю от депрессии, — перебил Зоро, и Шанкс удивленно на него посмотрел.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— У меня нет депрессии, — раздраженно повторил Зоро.  
  
— В этом нет ничего постыдного, Зоро, — тихо сказал Шанкс. — Депрессия всегда сопровождает наркотическую зависимость, а иногда и вызывает ее. Это прекрасно…  
  
— У меня нет депрессии, — прорычал Зоро и удивленно моргнул, когда тяжелая рука Шанкса надавила на плечо, заставив опуститься вниз и сесть обратно в кресло. Когда он успел подняться?  
  
Зоро сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл здоровый глаз, успокоившись только тогда, когда почувствовал, что тяжесть руки с его плеча пропала.  
  
— Чоппер думает, что у меня депрессия? — спросил он тихо, не открывая глаза.  
  
— Он прописал тебе лекарства именно от неё, — кивнул Шанкс. — Я не буду менять рецепт, пока не разберусь лучше в твоей ситуации. Вот здесь лежит твое расписание, мы будем встречаться с тобой дважды в день: после завтрака и перед ужином. В самом начале график будет довольно строгим, но как только мы начнем наши сеансы, я смогу немного ослабить давление.  
  
Зоро кивнул. Это значит, как только он научится контролировать свой нрав. Зоро рассеяно царапал колено, чувствуя, что зуд становится сильнее. Каждый раз, когда Зоро чувствовал злость — принимал дозу. Каждый раз, когда Зоро чувствовал грусть, упадок сил, что угодно, кроме пустоты — он принимал дозу. Но теперь не мог. Ему придется справляться с эмоциями, нужно научиться, как брать их под контроль.  
  
— Чоппер упомянул, что тебе нравится качаться, — отвлек его голос Шанкса. — У нас есть довольно неплохой тренажерный зал, поэтому, как только тебе станет лучше, мы сможем выделить тебе свободный час. Кто знает, может быть, нам даже удастся достать для тебя парочку деревянных мечей. Знаешь, я сам довольно неплохой мечник.  
  
Зоро благодарно кивнул.  
  
— Было бы здорово, — выдавил он из себя.  
  
Шанкс улыбнулся.  
  
— Мне кажется, что ты прекрасно справишься здесь, Зоро. А теперь давай я провожу тебя в комнату, чтобы ты мог обустроиться? Уверен, твои соседи захотят с тобой поздороваться.  
  
Зоро скорчил лицо, из-за чего один из его охранников предупреждающе на него посмотрел. Шанкс вел беседу с ними обоими, пока они добирались до нужного места, петляя по коридорам. По-видимому, тот с короткими золотисто-каштановыми волосами был Росс, а чернявый — Хьюитт. Из них двоих Росс был молчалив, в то время как Хьюитт казался более дружелюбным, несмотря на то, что его взгляд постоянно такой же хмурый, как у Зоро.  
  
Комната Зоро маленькая. В ней умещались лишь простая одноместная кровать и маленькая прикроватная тумбочка для личных вещей. Больше ничего не было. Ножки кровати прикручены к полу, как и тумбочка, а окно настолько маленькое, что никто бы в него не пролез. По крайней мере, хоть пол устлан ковром.  
  
— Почта приходит каждую неделю по субботам, — сказал ему Шанкс. — Тебе пока не положены часы посещения, но ты можешь писать письма друзьям. Возможно, ты захочешь попросить выслать фотографии, чтобы немного оживить это место.  
  
Понадобится много больше, чем фотографии, чтобы эта комната меньше напоминала тюремную камеру. С другой стороны, Зоро был заключенным. Удивительно, что на окнах нет решеток.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил Зоро.  
  
— Не за что! Что ж, мы оставим тебя ненадолго одного. Ох, обед через два часа, так что не пропусти!  
  
Зоро не особо голоден, но Чоппер и Санджи оба орали на него, чтобы он ел, даже если не был голоден. Он сильно похудел, и единственной причиной, почему он не выглядел как ходячий скелет, являлось то, что раньше он был довольно накачанным.  
  
Хьюитт снял наручники с ног и рук, после чего вышел за дверь и встал на страже вместе с Россом. Зоро вздохнул и лег на на удивление удобную кровать.  
  
Идеально белый потолок. Как стены, так и ковер. Неужели он действительно здесь заключенный? Зоро чувствовал, будто он рядовой пациент, отправленный сюда обеспокоенными друзьями. С закрытой дверью можно забыть, что за ней стояли Хьюитт и Росс. Зоро мог заснуть и притвориться, что лежал в старой квартире, онемевший душой и телом после приема дозы, уставившийся пустым взглядом в потолок, пустой внутри.  
  
Вот только сейчас внутри не пусто. Зоро устал, чувствовал замешательство и немного злость, беспокойство и еще кучу других эмоций, которые не узнавал. Он не в своей старой квартире, потому что в его палате нет странного запаха, непонятных комков в постели и шумных соседей.  
  
Все не так, как раньше.  
  
И Зоро до сих пор не уверен, хорошо ли это или плохо.

* * *

**_И все, что я помню — это то,_ **  
**_Что несмотря на всю дерьмовость происходящего,_ **  
**_За все последствия своих действий я ответил,_ **  
**_Но получилось, что снова сорвался и испоганил все..._ **

* * *

  
У всех были демоны и скелеты в шкафах. Особенно в таких местах, как это.  
  
Первым человеком, с которым познакомился Зоро, стала Бонни: высокая, стройная девушка, на пару лет старше него и на первый взгляд показавшаяся нормальной. Но потом она села рядом с Зоро во время обеда и начала разговаривать, будто они старые друзья. Бонни упоминала случайных людей и начинала рассказывать Зоро истории из их жизни. Хотя он практически уверен, что она врала.  
  
А если нет, тогда Зоро соседствовал в этом здании со шпионом, потерянной принцессой, путешественником во времени и безумным ученым.  
  
Еще был Кавендиш — красивый блондин с большими голубыми глазами и бледной кожей. Он выше и худее Зоро, ненавидел смотреться в зеркала и ел очень-очень медленно. Перона — самая младшая в Фууся — ей двадцать один год. Она сидела одна или иногда с медсестрой и носила с собой плюшевого медвежонка повсюду. Зоро заговорил с ней всего раз, вернее, она с ним. Перона несколько минут разглядывала его с головы до ног, затем очень сильно ущипнула за щеку и провозгласила своим парнем.  
  
Медсестра, что стояла неподалеку, многозначительно взглянула на Зоро, после чего увела Перону прочь.  
  
В последнюю очередь Зоро познакомился с Джонни и Ёсаку, при чем быстро нашел с ними общий язык. У Джонни — зависимость, прямо как у него, а у Ёсаку проблемы с управлением гнева, но им обоим уже стало намного лучше. Они познакомились в центре и быстро стали близкими друзьями.  
  
Шанкс также являлся терапевтом Ёсаку, но в отличие от Зоро, у него с ним не возникло никаких проблем.  
  
— Это ты только сейчас расстроен, — мудро заметил Ёсаку. — Такое ощущение, будто он видит тебя насквозь, да? Как будто он уже все о тебе знает. Но, поверь мне, он лишь пытается тебе помочь.  
  
— Я знаю, — рыкнул Зоро. Но это не значит, что ему это нравилось.  
  
Шанкс хотел говорить обо всем. Он отсылал Зоро глубоко в подсознание, заставлял вспоминать вещи, которые, казалось бы, он давно забыл.  
  
Шанкс хотел знать о его отце, матери, Куине и Санджи.  
  
Во время их первого сеанса, Шанкс завел разговор о матери. Зоро ее особо не помнил, потому что она умерла, когда ему было семь. Он знал, что у нее были очень длинные волосы, и черные, как у Куины. Ее глаза были такого же цвета, что и у Зоро — стального оттенка, которые контрастировали со смуглой кожей. Она была низкого роста — ниже, чем Зоро сейчас — и никогда не была стройной. Нет, у нее было сильное тело — результат тяжелой работы и тренировок. Раньше она постоянно спарринговала с отцом. И Зоро помнил очень четко, как звучал ее смех, она вообще любила смеяться.  
  
Она умерла дома. Сердечный приступ. Куина и Зоро нашли ее первыми, хотя он помнил только, как она спала в постели пока Куина не вытолкала его из комнаты. Зоро никогда не понимал, почему Куина постоянно плакала или почему отец стал более строгим. Он не совсем осознавал, что его мама умерла, до того момента, пока отец не вывел его на улицу и не приказал, перестать ее звать. Она умерла и больше никогда не вернется.  
  
Зоро помнил, как рассказал об этом Санджи и как тот предложил поделить свою маму, хотя ее никогда не было рядом.  
  
— А твой отец? — спросил Шанкс. — Он изменился после смерти твоей матери?  
  
— Да, — ответил Зоро, стараясь вспомнить события такой давности. — Он стал… молчаливым. Строгим.  
  
Отец всегда много требовал. Он был человеком традиций, человеком жестких привычек. Отец всегда напоминал Зоро, что тот встанет во главе семьи после него. Как будто ребенок может что-то знать об этом. Куину он воспитывал как мальчика и с презрением относился к ее женственности. Ей не разрешалось носить платья, играть с куклами и вообще заниматься чем-либо кроме тренировок. У Зоро была свобода, которой у нее не было, несмотря на тот факт, что она старше. Ей не позволяли гулять с друзьями, вступать во внешкольные кружки и заводить дружбу.  
  
— Что насчет тебя, Зоро? Как он обращался с тобой?  
  
— Со мной? Нормально, наверное, — пожал плечами Зоро. — В смысле, он гомофоб, а я бисексуал, так что мы особо не дружили.  
  
— Дело только в этом? — спросил Шанкс, его взгляд стал жестким. — До того, как ты признался в своей ориентации, у вас не было проблем?  
  
Проблем? Нет, ничего такого, что он помнил. Его отец вел себя как ублюдок по отношению к Куине, но всегда относился хорошо к Зоро. Их никогда не били. Отец не пил, не курил и почти никогда не повышал голос.  
  
— Мне никогда не нравилось, как он относился к Куине, — сказал Зоро. — Вот и все.  
  
— Вы были близки с сестрой?  
  
— Да. Она была… для меня всем.  
  
Шанкс задумчиво кивнул.  
  
— Кто готовил в вашей семье, Зоро?  
  
Зоро нахмурился, удивившись странному вопросу.  
  
— Куина.  
  
— Кто отводил тебя в школу?  
  
— Я ходил пешком.  
  
— Куина ходила с тобой?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Хм-м. Она тренировалась с тобой?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А когда ты болел? Кто давал тебе лекарства?  
  
— Куина.  
  
— А твой отец? Что он для тебя делал?  
  
Зоро открыл рот, затем закрыл, задумавшись.  
  
— Он… работал.  
  
— И?  
  
И… Что «и»? Куина им готовила, убирала дом, отводила Зоро в школу, а потом приводила домой. Она обрабатывала раны, когда он ударялся, бинтовала его руки, когда появлялись мозоли. Укладывала спать, когда Зоро был младше и всегда защищала от обидчиков.  
  
Его отец… Он просто был образом. Человеком, который жил с ними и приносил домой деньги, чтобы они могли существовать.  
  
— Похоже, тебя растила твоя сестра, а не отец, — мягко произнес Шанкс. — Если честно, мне кажется, что ты воспринимал ее больше, как маму, а не сестру.  
  
Это правда. Зоро не помнил, чтобы она хоть что-нибудь делала для себя. Куина всегда беспокоилась о нем и об отце. Она никогда не была ребенком, потому что детство было только у Зоро. Ей не прощались ошибки, плохие дни или безответственность.  
  
Ее заставили вырасти слишком быстро.  
  
— Я… не хочу продолжать разговор, — пробормотал Зоро, и Шанкс вздохнул.  
  
— Очень хорошо. Тогда увидимся завтра.  
  
Только спустя четыре месяца Зоро одобрили часы посещения. Ему разрешали встречаться с посетителями утром по субботам с девяти до пол-одиннадцатого.  
  
Первыми приехали Луффи, Усопп и Брук.  
  
— Зоро! — выкрикнул Луффи, обхватив Зоро руками и крепко обняв. — Я скучал по тебе!  
  
— Черт возьми, Луффи! Дышать не могу! — пожаловался он, попытавшись скинуть с себя руки друга.  
  
— Он всю неделю себя так вел, — сказал Усопп и закатил глаза.  
  
— Ну и усугубило положение, что ты познакомил его с Ред Булл по пути сюда, — сказал Брук, и Усопп поморщился.  
  
— Как у тебя дела, Зоро? — спросил Луффи, наконец ослабив хватку. — Ты завел друзей? Скажи же, что Шанкс классный? Тебе уже лучше? Веселишься?  
  
Зоро коротко ответил, что да, он завел себе друзей, Шанкс ничего, ему, кажется, становится лучше и, нет, ему здесь не весело, все же это реабилитационная клиника.  
  
Луффи только посмеялся и похлопал его по голове, явно пропуская все мимо ушей.  
  
Остальные рассказали ему о жизни за пределами Фууся: скоро Кая закончит медицинскую школу, группа Брука запланировала новый концерт, Нами повысили до должности менеджера на работе. Робин переехала в Техас на несколько недель по работе, Фрэнки расширил компанию, а Санджи подумывает об открытии заведения общественного питания.  
  
Они вели обычную беседу. У всех жизнь шла своим чередом, словно все как раньше, до всей этой заварухи.  
  
— Не могу дождаться, когда тебе станет лучше, Зоро, — сонно сказал Луффи, наконец-то придя в себя от переизбытка сахара в крови. — Без тебя очень скучно.  
  
Зоро моргнул, удивившись такому приятному замечанию. Когда Усопп с Бруком уходили, взяв Луффи под руки, они пообещали в скором времени вернуться. Слова Луффи преследовали Зоро до конца дня.  
  
Друзья скучали по нему. Да, у них своя жизнь, они двигались дальше, но при этом они и не думали от него отворачиваться. Наоборот, ждали, когда ему станет лучше и Зоро сможет вернуться. Поэтому ему нужно приложить все усилия, чтобы поправиться. Внутренний зуд потихоньку сходил на нет, к наркотикам пока не тянуло, но Зоро знал, как легко снова ступить в это болото.  
  
Если случится что-то плохое, если он сильно расстроится… поддаться искушению не составит труда.  
  
— Здравствуй, Зоро! — поприветствовал Шанкс, взглянув на него поверх очков. — Ты рано.  
  
Зоро кивнул и нервно сглотнул.  
  
— Я знаю. Просто хотел узнать… мы можем поговорить?  
  
Шанкс задумчиво изучал его какое-то мгновение, а потом улыбнулся.  
  
— Присаживайся.

* * *

**_Почему я должен такое чувствовать?_ **  
**_Просто прогони эти чувства,_ **  
**_Подари мне еще один день спокойствия..._ **

* * *

  
Постепенно, но ему становилось лучше. Прошло пять месяцев, и Зоро разрешили заниматься в зале. А на девятом месяце их встречи с Шанксом сократились до трех в неделю.  
  
На двенадцатом месяце ему позволили посещать центр Гоа — соседнюю клинику от Фууся. По сути эти два центра были одинаковыми, только Гоа — клиника для подростков. Почти здоровых пациентов, которые практически закончили курс реабилитации, просили навещать подростков раз в неделю, чтобы поговорить об их проблемах. Это был акт солидарности или что-то в этом роде.  
  
Зоро это не нравилось. Во время первого такого посещения он сел рядом с Джонни и заговорил, только когда его попросили представиться. Зоро предпочитал слушать. Все здесь присутствующие настоящие — или бывшие — наркоманы. Среди них была девочка, может быть лет шестнадцати, у которой Зоро заметил шрамы на запястьях. Еще был мальчик, у которого от нервов дрожали руки, и, наблюдая за ним, Зоро будто в зеркало глядел. Некоторые из пациентов не хотели говорить, игнорировали куратора, когда звучали их имена. Но слушали.  
  
Они внимательно слушали, когда Джонни рассказывал, как подсел на экстази. Как Ёсаку принимал ангельскую пыль, чтобы справиться с агрессией. Они слушали, когда их сверстники говорили о первом опыте употребления наркотика.  
  
Они делали это, потому что друг предложил. Потому что у них были проблемы в школе. Потому что школа жестокое место. Потому что не придумали ничего лучше.  
  
— Ты испытываешь вину, — объяснил Шанкс, когда Зоро поделился мыслями. Теперь он всегда их озвучивал — сейчас уже не так трудно, как раньше. — Ты когда-нибудь продавал детям?  
  
Зоро кивнул.  
  
— Да. Для меня не было никакой разницы, кому продавать. Я никогда не воспринимал их как детей — они для меня были обычными наркошами.  
  
— У каждого есть причина, по которой они подсаживаются, — сказал Шанкс. — Она не обязательно весомая или психологическая. Иногда дети делают это, потому что видят, как это делают их друзья. Потому что они на вечеринке и кто-то предложил. Потому что они думают, что не подсядут.  
  
— Я знаю, — прошептал Зоро. — Я знаю все… уловки.  
  
— Возможно, тебе стоит поговорить с ними об этом, — предложил Шанкс, а, когда Зоро отрицательно покачал головой, продолжил: — Некоторые из них находятся в центре не по своей воле, Зоро. Их заставили родители. Несколько детей возвращались в центр больше двух раз. Их лечат, потом они возвращаются на улицы и все повторяется снова.  
  
Зоро фыркнул.  
  
— И ты думаешь, что разговор со мной вернет их на пусть истинный? Я сам его не видел, пока Чоппер — в буквальном смысле — не выкачал из меня наркотики.  
  
— Почему бы не попробовать, — хмыкнул Шанкс. — Просто попробуй и воспринимай их как детей, которым ты продавал наркотики.  
  
Зоро виновато поморщился. Он никогда не запоминал лица. Единственный, кто выделялся среди всех — Джексон. И только потому, что Санджи упомянул его имя около года назад. Зоро так и не смог заставить себя возненавидеть этого парня, несмотря на то, что Санджи ушел как раз с его подачи. Ему было интересно, где сейчас Джексон… Зоро надеялся, что тому становится лучше.  
  
Зоро потребовалось время, чтобы принять идею Шанкса. Прошла неделя, и в группе появилось больше детей. Еще через неделю несколько из них покинули центр. А еще через две — вернулись, только выглядели хуже, чем раньше.  
  
Зоро следил за девочкой, чьи волосы выкрашены в черный цвет с отдельными синими прядями, но на отросших корнях заметен натуральный каштановый цвет. Ее лицо бледное с впалыми глазам, на руках — черный лак. Она расслабленно сидела на стуле, отвернувшись в сторону, и закатывала глаза всякий раз, когда кто-то говорил. Видно, что ей безумно скучно.  
  
Оживилась она только, когда со своего места поднялся семнадцатилетний парень. Он говорил о том, как встречался с девушкой постарше и они вместе ходили в клуб, как он принимал таблетки, которые она предлагала. Он говорил о нервозности, что не хотел выглядеть ребенком в чужих глазах и принимал наркотики, чтобы влиться в компанию. Девочка смотрела на него и издевательски посмеялась, когда он сказал, что для девушки оказался пустым местом.  
  
— Рика, ты хочешь чем-то поделиться? — строго спросила кураторша. Зоро до сих пор не запомнил ее имя, несмотря на то, что она каждый раз представлялась. Все же она профессионал своего дела.  
  
— Неа, не хочу, — сказала Рика, не скрывая сарказма.  
  
Кураторша нахмурила брови и окинула ее задумчивым взглядом.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не рассказать немного о себе, Рика?  
  
Рика тяжело вздохнула и поднялась с места.  
  
— Привет, ребят. Меня зовут Рика Шеллс, мне шестнадцать лет и, по-видимому, я зависима от МДМА, — произнесла она, закатив глаза.  
  
Зоро фыркнул.  
  
— Ну тут ты права.  
  
Кураторша удивленно на него посмотрела.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Ни у кого из присутствующих нет зависимости от МДМА, — объяснил Зоро.  
  
— Именно это я и пытаюсь объяснить, — сказала Рика, ухмыляясь. — Я не наркоманка.  
  
— О, нет, еще какая, — улыбнулся одним уголком губ Зоро. — Только зависима не от МДМА. То есть, если ты не сладенькая девочка какого-нибудь богатого папика, то не смогла бы себе этого позволить.  
  
Явно оскорбленная Рика округлила глаза.  
  
— Эй, не пойти бы тебе на хуй, старик? Ты меня не знаешь.  
  
Старик. Вау, так его еще никто не называл.  
  
— Дай угадаю… Ты — тусовщица. Не преуспеваешь в школе, на других девочек не похожа. Думаешь, что лучше чирлидерш или любой другой популярной компании. Зависаешь с ребятами постарше, потому что ты вся из себя такая особенная.  
  
Рика покраснела, и Зоро ухмыльнулся. Попал в яблочко.  
  
— Впервые попробовала, когда какой-то парень тебе это предложил, — продолжил Зоро. — Ты немного нервничала, но, как и выступающий до тебя парень, не хотела показаться маленькой девочкой. Видишь ли, именно так они вас и ловят — маленьких детей, которые хотят казаться старше, чем являются на самом деле. Знаете, как мы называем таких, как вы? Легкая добыча.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, — прошипела Рика, прожигая его яростным взглядом.  
  
Зоро нахмурился.  
  
— Ты так думаешь? Знаешь, я был довольно хорошим дилером. Так что давай я обрисую тебе картину: ты не особо популярна в школе, я сужу по черным волосам и ногтям. Если бы тебе разрешили, ты бы и подводкой пользовалась. Ты здесь, а это значит, что твои родители о тебе беспокоятся. Ты расстроилась из-за того, что я это сказал, поэтому они тебе тоже дороги. Значит, у вас близкие отношения. Это значит, наркотики попали к тебе через плохую компанию. Возможно, друга или знакомого.  
  
Рика отвела взгляд в сторону, и это выдало ее с головой. Зоро даже немного пугало то, как легко он мог прочитать присутствующих. Это действительно то, чем он занимался в Дресс Розе? Раньше он не думал об этом в таком ключе и не помнил, чтобы чувствовал такую отстраненность и расчетливость.  
  
— Значит, знакомый, — сказал Зоро, и глаза Рики, широко распахнутые от паники, уставились на него. — Друг постарше со связями. Ты слишком молода, чтобы любой уважающий себя вышибала тебя впустил даже с поддельным удостоверением, значит, тот, с кем ты прошла, привык приводить новых клиентов. Чаще всего такие люди сами наркоманы, которые пытаются погасить долг, отрабатывая подобным образом. Ты была просто залогом.  
  
— Джина — моя подруга, — рявкнула Рика, и Зоро прыснул от смеха.  
  
— Ну еще бы. Она случайно не познакомила тебя с парнем, который дал тебе первую дозу? — спросил он и ухмыльнулся, когда Рика покраснела. — Познакомила. Ну конечно. Спорю этот парень сказал, что ты не такая, как остальные девчонки. Он старше тебя, но ты ему нравишься, потому что зрелая. Возраст не важен — это просто цифры, но твои родители не поймут, поэтому будет лучше, если ты сохранишь все в тайне. Он не хочет, чтобы ты знакомилась с его друзьями, и особо не горит желанием встречаться с твоими. Не позволяет тебе заглядывать в телефон, и ему точно пофиг, если вас видели вместе. Ты разговариваешь с ним исключительно в клубе, а он разговаривает с тобой, только когда ты хочешь кое-что купить. Насколько я прав?  
  
Рика побледнела, ее глаза широко распахнуты, а руки сжались в кулаки на коленях. Зоро вновь попал прямо в цель. Не всегда все происходило именно так, но в определенных кругах уловки торговли широко известны. Подростки легкая добыча — так охотно и отчаянно пытаются найти любовь.  
  
Зоро вздохнул и заговорил более мягко, потому что ему стало немного жаль эту девочку.  
  
— Дилеры — продавцы, вот и все. А хороший продавец знает, чего хочет клиент. Чаще всего это не наркотики. Поэтому им приходится находить способ, чтобы вы захотели их принять.  
  
— Ты именно этим занимался, брат? — тихо спросил Джонни, следя за ним мрачным взглядом.  
  
Зоро посмотрел на него и запустил пальцы в волосы.  
  
— Если дилеры — продавцы, то я был коллектором, — ответил Зоро. — Но да, время от времени я приводил новых клиентов.  
  
— Спасибо за то, что поделился с нами, Зоро, — сказала кураторша, и Зоро пожал плечами. — Кому-нибудь еще дать слово?  
  
Кто-то кивнул и начал говорить, приковывая к себе внимание присутствующих. Краем глаза Зоро следил за Рикой: ее взгляд уставлен в пол, поза напряжена, а плечи опущены.  
  
Было странно наблюдать за детьми с такого ракурса. Раньше Зоро не видел в них людей. Не видел в них детей. Он воспринимал их как кусок мяса, который можно втоптать в землю, чтобы ему заплатили и он мог достать следующую дозу.  
  
Со сколькими девушками он переспал, притворяясь, что любит? Сколько раз целовал с таблеткой под языком? Со сколькими людьми подружился, скольким продал, сколько сейчас находятся в таком же центре, как этот, рассказывая о своем первом опыте с Зоро?  
  
Сколько из них ненавидят Зоро за то, что он разрушил им жизнь?  
  
Когда сеанс закончился, Зоро не удержался и подошел к Рике. Хьюитт одной рукой схватил его за плечо, второй предупреждающе взялся за кобуру и многозначительно посмотрел.  
  
Зоро — заключенный. Он не мог так просто к ней подойти. Но Рика смотрела в их сторону, хмуро переводя взгляд с Хьюитта на Зоро.  
  
— Рика, я… — Зоро замолчал и постарался упорядочить мысли, чтобы подобрать нужные слова. — Он дал тебе прозвище, да?  
  
Ее брови нахмурились еще сильнее, и Зоро поспешил закончить мысль.  
  
— Послушай, когда ты увидишь его снова — да, я знаю, что ты планируешь снова с ним встретиться, — просто… спроси его, знает ли он твое имя. Полное имя.  
  
— Конечно знает, — защищаясь, прорычала Рика.  
  
— Если он использует прозвище, то не знает, — настоял Зоро. — Поверь мне, у него одно и то же прозвище для всех девушек, которых он обрабатывает. Это намного проще, чем запоминать имена.  
  
— Ророноа, уходим, — гаркнул Росс.  
  
— Иду, — рявкнул Зоро в ответ, раздраженно сцепив зубы.

Рика не появилась на следующей неделе и даже через неделю. Зоро пытался внушить себе, что не переживает о девчонке, но, когда Рика снова появилась — шесть недель спустя, — выдохнул с облегчением. А когда она поблагодарила его, опустив глаза в пол и пылая ушами, все… словно встало на свои места.  
  
Будто Зоро наконец-то нашел что-то по-настоящему стоящее в своей жизни.

* * *

**_Много времени прошло с тех пор,_ **  
**_Как я мог посмотреть себе в глаза,_ **  
**_Много времени прошло с тех пор,_ **  
**_Как я говорил: "Прости"._ **  
**_Много времени прошло с тех пор,_ **  
**_Как я видел твое лицо в свете свечей,_ **  
**_Уже давно это было,_ **  
**_Но до сих пор я точно помню,_ **  
**_Какой ты на вкус..._ **

* * *

  
  
Друзья не забывали навещать Зоро, правда, некоторым это удавалось делать реже, чем остальным. За прошедшие без малого полтора года Робин проведала его четыре раза, Нами — семь, а Санджи — девять. Остальные приезжали ежемесячно. Хотя Зоро понимал: далеко не всем легко найти время на поездки.  
  
Работа мотала Робин по всей стране. У Нами в связи с повышением появилось больше обязанностей, поэтому она не могла просто так взять отгул. Санджи только-только начал развивать кейтеринговый бизнес, не говоря уже о воспитании дочери.  
  
Зоро знал, что друзья планировали приехать все вместе в конце декабря перед его переводом в Детройт — все решили, что было бы здорово отпраздновать день рождения Чоппера немного раньше, но вместе, — поэтому в ноябре Зоро не рассчитывал кого-либо увидеть.  
  
Однако, когда его пригласили в комнату посещений, куда он вошел в сопровождении Хьюитта и Росса, Зоро удивился.  
  
— Санджи, что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Тот испуганно обернулся, и только тогда Зоро заметил маленькую девочку у него на руках.  
  
— С днем рождения, Зоро! — широко улыбаясь, воскликнул Санджи, а девочка захлопала в ладоши, услышав радостные нотки в голосе отца.  
  
О, все верно. Сегодня его день рождения. Так сколько ему исполнилось?  
  
— Двадцать шесть, Зоро, — удивив его, произнес Санджи.

Он это вслух сказал?

— Нет, ты не сказал это вслух. Но твое глупое выражение лица подсказало мне, что ты напрочь об этом забыл.  
  
— Это у тебя лицо глупое, — по-детски огрызнулся Зоро.  
  
Санджи ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ты меня уделал, — саркастично заметил он. — Иди сюда, я тебе кое-что привез.  
  
Зоро нерешительно подошел, наблюдая за тем, как Санджи посадил маленькую девочку на стол и достал небольшой торт. Клоя со своего края с любопытством наблюдала, как ее отец поджигает свечи.  
  
Она сильно подросла с того момента, как Зоро впервые ее увидел на фотографии, сделанной спустя десять минут после ее рождения. Сейчас перед ним сидела маленькая девочка, одетая в желтое кружевное платье, белые колготки и желтые туфельки. Она выглядела в точности как Санджи, не считая некоторых отличий: вьющиеся волосы платинового блонда были на три тона светлее; огромные глаза темного, почти сапфирового оттенка; бледная кожа, маленький нос кнопкой и длинные, обрамляющие глаза ресницы. Но больше всего Зоро заинтересовали ее брови: они не закручивались как у Санджи, тем не менее, можно было разглядеть начало завитка на конце правой брови и начале — левой.  
  
Зоро не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся.  
  
Санджи непонимающе на него посмотрел.  
  
— Что смешного, голова-трава?  
  
— У нее уже растет кудряшка, — отметил Зоро, и Санджи покраснел. — Ты же говорил, что это передается только по мужской линии.  
  
— Мне мама так сказала! — рыкнул Санджи. — Заткнись! Она великолепна.  
  
— Так и есть, — согласился Зоро, заставляя его покраснеть сильнее. — Надеюсь, твои гены не усложнят ей жизнь.  
  
— Ха-ха, — саркастично произнес Санджи. — Прекрати смеяться над маленькими девочками. Садись и ешь свой торт.  
  
— Я не над ней смеюсь, а над _тобой_ , — поправил его Зоро, но сделал то, что ему сказали: сел рядом с Санджи, взяв в руки пластиковый нож.  
  
Санджи прекрасно знал: сладкое Зоро не любит, поэтому на тарелке оказался не традиционный праздничный торт, а морковный, политый кремовой глазурью и посыпанный измельченным грецким орехом. Подача была красивой — как, в принципе, все, что делал Санджи, — а пахло просто восхитительно.  
  
Честно говоря, если бы не Санджи, Зоро никогда в жизни не попробовал бы овощи.  
  
— Тебе отрезать? — спросил Зоро, отхватив себе кусок.  
  
Санджи кивнул, снимая Клою со стола и сажая к себе на колени, чтобы она случайно не упала. Девочка с любопытством смотрела на Зоро широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
— А ей?.. — неуверенно спросил Зоро, чувствуя себя немного неуютно из-за столь пристального взгляда.  
  
— Просто отрежь кусок побольше, и мы поделимся. Она не сможет самостоятельно съесть целый, — улыбнулся Санджи.  
  
Зоро кивнул и сосредоточился на торте. Отрезал Хьюитту и Россу, прекрасно зная, что Санджи ненавидел кушать, когда остальные в комнате — нет. Он мог голодать, но все равно поделился бы едой со своей тарелки.  
  
— Тебе неудобно? — тихо спросил Санджи, почувствовав, что тишина затягивается. — Я правда очень хотел приехать на твой день рождения, но так и не смог никого найти, кто присмотрел бы за Клоей.  
  
— Все в порядке, — так же тихо ответил Зоро. — Просто… Ты не против того, что она здесь находится?  
  
Санджи нахмурился.  
  
— С чего бы?  
  
Зоро фыркнул.  
  
— Здесь не спа-курорт, кок. В смысле, люди здесь — не лучший пример для подражания. Включая меня.  
  
Санджи озадаченно на него посмотрел.  
  
— Ты из-за этого переживал? — недоверчиво спросил он. — Ты просто идиот.  
  
— Эй, я стараюсь быть честным! Я хотел сказать…  
  
— Зоро, в этом здании много людей, которые совершили ошибки — как это делают все нормальные _люди_ , — и они _пытаются их исправить_. Включая тебя, — на последних словах Санджи сорвался на рык.  
  
— Я заключенный, Санджи, — напомнил Зоро. — Бывший наркоман. _Убийца_.  
  
— Я доверяю тебе.  
  
Зоро удивленно уставился на Санджи — уверенного в своих словах и полного решимости.

Санджи был честен.

Санджи ему _доверял_.  
  
— Санджи, я…  
  
— Я пойму, если тебе неудобно, — перебил Санджи. — Я знаю, что тебе нелегко. Но если это возможно, то я… Если ты хочешь…  
  
Он замолчал и закусил нижнюю губу. Зоро ничего не говорил, зная, что Санджи просто очень трудно найти подходящие слова.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я… горжусь тобой, — тихо сказал Санджи. — Горжусь тем, что ты делаешь. Как далеко ты зашел. Для меня честь быть твоим другом.  
  
Зоро уставился на стол: его уши горели огнем, а сердце бешено колотилось о грудную клетку. В такие моменты, когда Санджи говорил то, что было на душе, когда отбрасывал в сторону все дерьмо и притворство… Зоро чувствовал, что их отношения могут принять новый оборот.  
  
Он поделился мыслями и эмоциями с Шанксом. Потратил много дней, недель, _месяцев_  думая о том, что чувствует к Санджи. И никогда не усомнился в своих чувствах.  
  
Их отношения пришли в норму. Зоро понял, что не обязательно находиться с Санджи в романтических отношениях, чтобы любить друг друга. Сейчас он понимал: дружба с Санджи не означает, что его чувства отвергли. А также то, что Санджи о нем не беспокоится.  
  
Зоро понимал это, но не верил до недавнего времени. В душе всегда оставалась небольшая тень сомнения, а в голове звучал шепот неуверенности.  
  
Но Шанкс повторял ему тысячу раз: не узнаешь, пока не спросишь. С какой стати Зоро надеялся, что его чувства поймут, если он продолжал о них молчать. Старая привычка, выработанная годами проживания с отцом, который принижал его чувства и учил, что мужчины не должны их показывать. Но Зоро старался это исправить.  
  
И в какой-то степени даже преуспел.  
  
— Она очень красивая, — тихо сказал Зоро. — Очень похожа на тебя.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что я красивый, Ророноа? — пошутил Санджи.  
  
— Да, — просто ответил Зоро, насладившись тем, как лицо Санджи покрылось красными пятнами от смущения.  
  
Санджи прочистил горло и опустил взгляд.  
  
— Эм… Хочешь ее подержать?  
  
— А можно? — мигом занервничал Зоро, и Санджи мягко улыбнулся.  
  
— Она очень дружелюбная, — произнес он. — Вытяни руки.  
  
Зоро сделал, как велели, и улыбнулся Клое, надеясь, что шрамы не испугают девочку. Он знал, что его лицо выглядело настолько суровым, что даже некоторые взрослые начинали нервничать в его присутствии. Клоя уставилась сначала на его руки, потом на лицо, затем снова на руки.  
  
После этого случилось необъяснимое: девочка вытянула руки и Зоро подхватил ее, пересадив на свои колени. Она задрала голову, с любопытством разглядывая его лицо, после чего быстро переключила внимание, запустив руки в наполовину съеденный торт Зоро.  
  
— Клоя, нет, — простонал Санджи, но Зоро только рассмеялся.  
  
— Все в порядке, — заверил его Зоро. — Вкусно? — на этот раз он обратился к Клое, широко улыбнувшись, когда девочка подняла на него взгляд. Ее губы тоже растянулись в улыбке, и в следующую секунду в рот отправились испачканные пальцы. Лицо Санджи вытянулось — но все же во взгляде прослеживалась нежность, — когда Клоя начала методично измазывать лицо в креме.  
  
— Мне кажется, что Клоя предложила отличною идею, кок, — сказал Зоро, ухмыльнувшись. — Вкусный торт нужно есть руками.  
  
— Не будь свиньей, — рявкнул Санджи, но Зоро уже зачерпнул пальцами остатки торта и, соприкоснувшись грудью со спиной девочки, наклонился вперед. Клоя восторженно заверещала, повторяя за Зоро, затем помахала маленьким испачканным кулачком Санджи, да так, что во все стороны полетели кусочки торта.  
  
— Ты испачкаешь ее одежду, придурок!  
  
— Как мило, она хочет тебя накормить. Давай, кок, открой рот пошире.  
  
В итоге Клоя действительно испачкала одежду. Крем был везде: не только на ее одежде и лице, но еще и на Санджи с Зоро. Торт был съеден, в основном, друг с друга. И несмотря на то, что Санджи жаловался все это время, он делал это со смехом и провожал нежным взглядом.  
  
Все это время Клоя сидела на коленях Зоро, и к его удивлению, ее небольшой вес приносил тепло и комфорт.

* * *

**_И все, что я помню — это то,_ **  
**_Что несмотря на всю дерьмовость происходящего,_ **  
**_Я знаю, что сам виноват,_ **  
**_И не вправе винить своего отца,_ **  
**_Он сделал для меня все, что мог..._ **

* * *

  
Прошло пятнадцать минут с начала сеанса, но Шанкс не сказал и слова. Он просто сидел и спокойно смотрел на Зоро, сложив ладони вместе и прижав к губам. Со шрамами и рыжими волосами он немного походил на злодея из фильма.  
  
Зоро не напрягала тишина. Сеансы с Шанксом никогда не приносили ему _удовольствия_ , однако он считал их полезными. Даже познавательными. Но это не означало, что Зоро хотел провести весь день запертым в кабинете.  
  
— Хорошо, я сдаюсь. Что за странное молчание? — спросил Зоро.  
  
— Просто думаю, — наконец ответил Шанкс. — Сегодня наша последняя встреча.  
  
— Действительно, — согласился он. — В полночь состоится мой перевод в Импел Даун.  
  
— Луффи сделал запрос на специальное посещение, — сообщил ему Шанкс. — По-видимому, скоро у одного из твоих друзей день рождения.  
  
— У Чоппера. В конце недели.  
  
— Ах, да. Что ж, я выделил для вас конференц-зал на втором этаже. Некоторые друзья, которых ты здесь завел, также попросили разрешение провести с тобой время до отправления. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я дал согласие.  
  
Зоро приподнял бровь.  
  
— Ты же помнишь, что я заключенный, да?  
  
— А это не тюрьма, — напомнил ему Шанкс. — Хороший образ мысли, но придержи его до того времени, когда ты окажешься в настоящей тюрьме. Сейчас же просто наслаждайся моим хорошим настроением.  
  
— Есть какая-то особенная причина твоему особо хорошему настроению?  
  
Шанкс ухмыльнулся.  
  
— На самом деле, _есть_. Я разговаривал с Макино о твоей работе в Гоа. Ты помог многим детям.  
  
Зоро поморщился, чувствуя дискомфорт.  
  
— Я просто напугал их до такой степени, что они решили завязать с наркотиками.  
  
— Мне до сих пор не удалось исправить эту твою привычку, — вздохнул Шанкс. — Как ты можешь хвастаться некоторыми достоинствами и в то же самое время игнорировать другие? С тех пор, как ты начал общаться с детьми, количество рецидивов уменьшилось. Ты _помогаешь_ им.  
  
Зоро этого не чувствовал. Просто старался делать все возможное, чтобы дети не пошли по тому же пути, что и он. В этом не было ничего особенного: Зоро просто делился опытом, рассказывая, что происходит в наркомире.  
  
— Ты не хотел бы продолжить работать?  
  
— О чем это ты? — непонимающе спросил Зоро. — В смысле приходить на еженедельные встречи?  
  
— В условиях твоего приговора сказано, что тебе запрещено выезжать за пределы тюрьмы во время заключения, вне зависимости от поведения. Не говоря уже о том, что Детройт в десятичасовой езде отсюда, — сказал Шанкс, покачав головой. — Однако, если ты еще не придумал, чем будешь заниматься после отбывания наказания, я хочу чтобы ты рассмотрел вакансию в качестве консультанта по злоупотреблению психоактивными веществами. Возможно, даже присоединиться к нашему штату сотрудников.  
  
Зоро в шоке уставился на Шанкса.  
  
— Что? — выдохнул он.  
  
— Я считаю, что твое место здесь, — произнес Шанкс. — Конечно, тебе придется пройти сертификацию в соответствии с объединением специалистов по вопросам зависимости штата Джорджии. Нужно будет потратить немного времени и усилий, но я думаю, что ты справишься. Ты не обязан принимать решение сегодня… Просто обдумай мое предложение.  
  
Шанкс протянул брошюру, и Зоро неуверенно взял листовку, постаравшись вернуть Шанксу улыбку, хотя и не уверен, насколько ему это удалось.  
  
— Ты можешь идти, Зоро. Уверен, друзья тебя уже дождались.  
  
— Спасибо, — словно из-под воды услышал свой голос Зоро: все мысли и ощущения сконцентрированы на брошюре в руке. Он крепко сжимал ее в кулаке, пока не дошел до конференц-зала, где — как и сказал Шанкс — его ждали.  
  
— Зоро! — выкрикнул Луффи. — Ну ладно тебе, Санджи, он пришел. Можно уже есть?  
  
— Нет! — одернул его Санджи. — Подожди, чертов обжора!  
  
— Но Санджи!..  
  
Зоро проигнорировал скулеж Луффи и поприветствовал Чоппера.  
  
— С днем рождения, Чоппер.  
  
— Спасибо, Зоро! — воскликнул он. — Знаю, что запоздал, но и тебя с днем рождения!  
  
— А теперь послушайте все! У нас в распоряжении два часа, так что давайте опустим все приветствия и начнем праздновать! — громко сказал Фрэнки, улыбаясь. — Зоро, приятель, присоединяйся ко мне. У нас есть эгног!  
  
В маленькой конференц-зале шел праздник как в старые добрые времена: Санджи конечно же все приготовил, а остальные принесли с собой подарки (кроме Зоро, у которого в тюрьме даже личных вещей не было). К ним заглянул Джонни, несмотря на то, что его уже выпустили из клиники, и извинился за отсутствие Ёсаку, так как тот трудился на работе. Даже Перона объявилась, хотя вскоре ушла, потому что при виде Усоппа ее пробивала дрожь от ужаса.  
  
— Не переживай, — тихо сказал ему Зоро.  
  
Два часа пролетели быстрее, чем хотелось, и вскоре пришло время прощаний. Луффи практически запрыгнул на Зоро, громко рыдая, а Усопп сделал вид, что совершенно не растрогался, и просто похлопал его по спине. Нами и Робин обняли его, а, когда расцеловали в щеки, Санджи чуть не закоротило.  
  
Клоя сидела у него на руках, и Зоро поколебался прежде, чем протянуть ладонь для рукопожатия. Но Санджи закатил глаза и привлек его для крепкого объятия, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи. Зоро застыл на долю секунды, затем расслабился и вернул объятие, обхватив руками узкую талию Санджи.  
  
Зоро почувствовал, как что-то мягко бьет его по голове, а после того, как немного отстранился, увидел улыбающуюся Клою, которая неловко, но упорно пыталась погладить его по голове.  
  
— Давай, Клоя, поцелуй Зоро на прощание, — сказал Санджи, продолжая обнимать Зоро одной рукой за талию. Малышка захихикала, шлепнула ладошки на щеки Зоро и подарила ему слюнявый чмок.  
  
— Эм, спасибо, — сказал Зоро, не зная, будет ли считаться грубым, если он сотрет влажный след.  
  
Санджи рассмеялся и сам утер след ладонью, и Зоро увидел, как его взгляд задержался на чужих губах. Санджи поднял глаза, застыв на месте. Его ладонь все еще была на щеке Зоро.  
  
Зоро думал, что Санджи его поцелует. Он _надеялся_ , что Санджи его поцелует. Блядь, Зоро так сильно хотел, чтобы Санджи его поцеловал.  
  
Но Санджи этого не сделал. Только мягко улыбнулся, еще раз провел пальцами по щеке и отступил назад.  
  
После него подошли рыдающие Фрэнки и Брук, которые похлопали его по плечам и коротко улыбнулись. И прежде, чем Зоро успел что-либо осознать, время посещений подошло к концу, а друзья ушли. Хьюитт и Росс проводили его обратно в комнату, где Зоро снова достал брошюру Шанкса — сильно помятую, но читаемую.  
  
Зоро думал о друзьях, обо всем, что они для него сделали. Думал о Робин, которая сильно рисковала на работе, чтобы определить его сюда, и о Нами, которая храбро сражалась за него в больнице. Думал об Усоппе и его героических историях, о том, как решительно смотрел на него Луффи, когда Чоппер вводил ему панацею. Думал о том, как разрыдался Фрэнки, о том, как каждый день к нему приходил Брук, не пропуская и дня.  
  
Думал о Чоппере, о том, как темнело его лицо от обиды всякий раз, когда Зоро выплевывал яд в его сторону. О том, как опускались его плечи всякий раз, когда Чоппер входил в его палату. О том, как тряслись его руки, когда он зашивал грудь Зоро, оставляя в нем все свои страхи и печаль.  
  
Думал о Санджи и его _«я люблю тебя»_  и _«прости меня»_.  
  
Думал о том, как сияли глаза Санджи, когда он сказал: _«Я горжусь тобой»_.  
  
Зоро был обязан жизнью друзьям. Своим здравомыслием, чистотой, будущем… Зоро бы вообще здесь не было, если бы не они. И он хотел сделать что-нибудь с возможностью, которую ему предоставили. Хотел, чтобы друзья им гордились.  
  
Новая цель отличалась от той, где он хотел победить Михоука. Отличалась от ноющей любви, которую он чувствовал к Санджи. Это шанс, чтобы стать лучшей версией себя, отплатить за ошибки.  
  
Будет сложно, и для достижения цели потребуется время. Зоро столкнется со множеством препятствий, но он чувствовал, что ему необходимо это сделать. Перед ним появилась возможность изменить жизнь к лучшему, и Зоро не собирался ее упускать.  
  
Зоро еще раз посмотрел на брошюру, где красивым витиеватым шрифтом написано _«Объединение специалистов по вопросам зависимости штата Джорджии»_ , и начал читать.

* * *

_**Много времени прошло с тех пор,** _  
_**Когда я мог держать голову прямо.** _  
_**Много времени прошло с тех пор,** _  
_**Когда я говорил: "Прости".** _

* * *


End file.
